


Remembering

by SolaraMoonset



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blackouts, Drunken Shenanigans, Embarrassment, God(dess) of Mischief, Not Canon Compliant, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolaraMoonset/pseuds/SolaraMoonset
Summary: Imagine you wake up in a strange bed, in a room you have no memory of entering. A quick peek under the sheets reveals you have nothing on. When you look up, Loki is starring at you, leaning on the doorframe, wearing only a towel.“Tell me pet, how much of last night do you remember?”





	Remembering

**Author's Note:**

> TITLE: Remembering 
> 
> CHAPTER NO./ ONE SHOT: One Shot
> 
> AUTHOR: Solaramoonset
> 
> ORIGINAL IMAGINE: Imagine you wake up in a strange bed, in a room you have no memory of entering. A quick peek under the sheets reveals you have nothing on. When you look up, Loki is starring at you, leaning on the doorframe, wearing only a towel. 
> 
> “Tell me pet, how much of last night do you remember?”
> 
> RATING: Teen 
> 
> NOTES: none 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The plot is mine, not the characters.

Remembering 

I'd love to tell you that I instantly knew something was wrong, that I bolted out of a strange bed and ran, but that's not what happened. I awoke like I always do, in layers of grumpiness and an unwillingness to actually get up. The first thing to register was how comfortable my mattress was. No mater how I turned, I couldn't find any of the normal lumps. The second was how soft and silky the sheets were. These weren't dollar store microfiber sheets. But the thing to really get me to register this wasn't my room was the air temperature. I didn't have air conditioning, but this room was freezing!

Opening my eyes, I found a room I had no memory of. It screamed of wealth, something I'd only seen on TV. I rose slowly to a seated position, the sheet falling away baring my chest to the empty room. I'll admit it, I squeaked and grabbed the sheet to my chest. What happened last night? I couldn't remember anything after Missy taking me to the bar. Oh god, did I just have a one night stand? Peeking under the covers, I found that all of my cloths were missing. My breath caught as I fought agasint a panic attack. Maybe I could sneak away before anyone noticed I was here. I lowered the sheet and met a pair of emerald eyes. He was tall, his hair dark and longer than most of the men I deal with. he had a towel around his waist, water droplets trailed down his chest.

"Tell me pet, how much of last night do you remember?" his vioce was smooth, like velvet with a hint of an accent. My mouth opened and closed a few times.

"Nothing." I figured honesty was the best policy. A smirk formed on his face as he slowly approached the bed.

"Come now pet, surely you remember something of our magical night together. It would be a shame if you forgot spending a night with a prince of Asgard." He sat gently next to me on the bed.

"Prince of Asgard? ... Loki?" I know my vioce sqeaked and I began to hyperventilate. 

"Ah, you do remember my name pet. Take a deep breath, that's a good girl, now another... and another." Loki rubbed soothing circles on my back as he talked me down from my panic attack.

"Loki! Has our guest awakened?" Thor boomed as he entered the room. Clint followed behind, his left eye bruised and swollen shut.

"Clint?" I was back to squeaking and hyperventilating. I was a civilian tech consultant for SHIELD and Clint Barton was my SHIELD contact. 

"Brother, enough of your fun, clearly you're scaring the poor girl." Thor pulled Loki from the bed.

"Yeah Loki, you don't want her to hit you too. She's got a mean right cross." Clint added.

"What in the blue blazes happened last night?" I called in horror. Had I really hit Clint?

"You mean Loki hasn't told you? Okay I guess I'll try to fill in some of the blanks. You and your friend show up at the same bar we were at. I introduced you to these two. You and Loki spent half the night pranking people around the bar. Close to midnight you were, well drunk. Very, very drunk. You kept calling Loki, Lokitty and trying to snuggle and pet him. I might have made a comment about Loki trying to take over the world. You hit me, called me a... 'formerly brainwashed, arrow weilding, government lacky, hypocrite'. You stormed about three steps away and passed out. Loki caught you before you hit the floor. Thor graciously offered to give us a place for the night. Although you were still clothed when I left you. Have a good night, kid? " Clint smirked at me. I could feel my face turing red.

"Just let the ground swallow me whole." I muttered into my hands. A gentle touch pulled my hands from my face. I looked up into concerned emerald eyes.

"Last night, I used magic to send you to bed. It wasn't until this morning I found out my spell didn't include pajamas. I gave you my bed, and I took the couch. Forgive me for my teasing?" Loki looked so sincere. I was nodding before I registered what I was doing.

"Don't tease our new liaison too much Loki. I'd like this one to stick around and teach us the twitter and the tumblr and the instagram." I groaned at Thor's comment. This was not going to be easy, I could tell.

"Welcome to your new project, courtesy of SHIELD. Have fun kid, just not too much fun." 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Review?


End file.
